


Привязанность

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, psycology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Ренджун чувствует, что что-то изменилось, но не может понять, что именно.Или ау, где Джено и Джемин сделают все ради Ренджуна.





	Привязанность

-1

Джено и Джемин его лучшие друзья.

Ренджун знает их с детства и не может вспомнить время, когда этих двоих не было в его жизни. Ренджун рад, что в старшие классы они идут в одну школу. Не то чтобы учёба с хаотичным Джемином или поддерживающим первого во всем Джено становится проще, но Ренджун чувствует себя лучше, когда они вместе.

Единственные разы, когда они разлучаются надолго — неделя на Чусок и на Новый год, когда родители увозят Ренджуна повидаться с родственниками.

Обычно эти недели пролетают незаметно и после них жизнь возвращается в прежнее русло, но в этот раз Ренджун думает, что что-то изменилось, и не может понять, что именно.

Он немного щурит глаза, смотря в упор на сидящего перед ним Джемина, но не видит ничего необычного. Тот склонился над тетрадями с конспектами на полу и не сразу заметил чужой взгляд. Джемин поднимает голову, встречается взглядом с Ренджуном и улыбается ему:

— Что-то не так?

Ренджун не смущается быть пойманным, поэтому не отводит взгляд, только неопределённо ведёт плечом и поджимает губы.

Джемин откладывает конспекты и несильно пинает в бедро сидящего возле него Джено, привлекая внимание и кивая в сторону Ренджуна. Джено стреляет глазами в Ренджуна и коротко кивает, тоже отодвигая учебники в сторону.

Ренджун следит за их действиями с подозрением, но все равно упускает момент, когда они наваливаются на него. Ренджун неуклюже пытается высвободиться, но только мнет ногой свою тетрадь с домашним заданием. Он недовольно стонет, пытаясь скинуть друзей с себя.

— Мы ещё не доделали задания, — бурчит он, когда Джено обхватывает его руками, не давая двигаться.

— Впереди выходные, — замечает Джемин. — Ты успеешь сделать домашку на неделю вперёд!

— Вы все равно тяжёлые.

— Могло быть хуже, — фыркает Джено.

— Хуже? — переспрашивает Ренджун и тут же жалеет о своих словах, когда Джемин пускает ему слюни в шею. — Ты отвратителен! — вскрикивает он, теперь прилагая ещё больше тщетных усилий.

0

Сразу после звонка Джемин куда-то смывается, оставляя Джено и Ренджуна идти в столовую одних. Ренджун не понимает, куда так срочно потребовалось другу, но Джено тянет его дальше, говоря, что он к ним потом присоединится. Ренджун сдаётся, не особо, но все же соглашаясь с тем, что, если бы это было чем-то важным, Джемин бы сказал им.

Ренджун забывает об этом, пока стоит в очереди и общается с Джено, обсуждая предстоящие уроки. Когда же они встают, чтобы убрать за собой, Ренджун начинает беспокоиться.

— Джемин пропустил обед, — озвучивает он свои мысли. — Может, взять ему что-нибудь из автомата?

Джено отвлекается на уведомление на телефоне и кивает сам себе.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Джено и улыбается. — Джемин уже спрашивает, где мы. Давай поторопимся.

Ренджун хочет настоять на том, чтобы всё-таки взять упаковку вафель, но звонок действительно скоро, так что он кивает и идёт за Джено.

И врезается в Енхо. Не лучший вариант, учитывая, что тот известен своим вспыльчивым характером. Сейчас Ренджуну кажется, что Со на взводе больше обычного.

Енхо отталкивает Ренджуна от себя, пихая в сторону тут же подхватывающего его Джено, и громко дышит. Ренджун в руках Джено замирает. Ему нужно извиниться, ему определённо нужно извиниться, но он не может выдавить из себя ни слова, когда Енхо смотрит на него с таким выражением, будто готов врезать в следующую секунду.

Ренджун хилый, он не сможет дать сдачи, и избить его будет лишь пустой тратой времени. Ренджун надеется, что это очевидно, но все же понимает, что предсказать поведение другого человека он не может.

Другим шансом для него может быть то, что когда-то Енхо и Джемин общались, работая над общим проектом в одном из школьных клубов, а Ренджун, вообще-то, лучший друг Джемина. Он не верит, что Енхо запомнил его с тех времён, но, если повезёт, сейчас их найдёт сам Джемин и заступится за него.

За него заступается Джено.

В прямом смысле, он тянет Ренджуна назад, загораживая собой, и говорит с Енхо. Говорит, что это произошло случайно, что они извиняются и впредь будут смотреть, куда идут. Енхо тут же расслабляется, даже немного улыбается, говоря, что все в порядке. Впрочем, уходя, он кидает тяжёлый взгляд на Ренджуна, и тот, все это время не отпускавший руку Джено, держится за неё только сильнее.

1

Вся неделя сопровождается похолоданием и сильным ветром, поэтому к пятнице Ренджун закономерно шмыгает носом.

Он упорно игнорирует все симптомы, закидываясь таблетками и повторяя всем, что ничего не происходит.

Если родители, которых он успешно избегает, верят ему, то Джено и Джемин, проводящие с ним на порядок больше времени — нет.

Стоит Ренджуну сесть за свою парту, как на соседнее место падает Джемин, поворачивает его голову к себе и прикладывает ладонь к его лбу.

В следующую секунду Ренджун недовольно убирает чужую руку от себя. Джемин цокает.

— Издалека видно, какой ты бледный.

— Звучит как комплимент, — бурчит Ренджун, раскладывая учебники.

— Это не было комплиментом, — возмущается Джемин. — Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты пропустил один день. Завтра все равно выходной.

— Да, — кивает Ренджун. — Завтра выходной. Отсижусь завтра дома.

— Но ты мог отсидеться дома сегодня! — продолжает Джемин. — Но вместо этого ты только подвергаешь себя большей угрозе.

Ренджун никак на это не отвечает, тогда Джемин берётся за телефон и пишет Джено.

— Джено принесёт термос, — проговаривает Джемин, — и ты будешь пить горячий чай каждую перемену.

— Джено взял с собой термос? — удивляется Ренджун.

— Нет, — хмыкает Джемин, — но я попросил его вернуться домой, чтобы взять.

Ренджун непонимающе смотрит на Джемина, затем проверяет время на часах:

— Он же опоздает, — недоумевает он.

Джемин кивает.

— Да.

— Он получит замечание.

— Да, — снова соглашается Джемин. — Если бы ты остался дома, не получил бы. Хотя это замечание не имеет значения, ведь у нас будет термос. И ты выпьешь его до дна.

Ренджун больше не возмущается, чувствуя себя виноватым.

После уроков, когда наступает время расходиться по домам, на выходе из школы Джемин останавливает Ренджуна и оборачивает вокруг его шеи свой шарф.

Ренджун сопротивляется, но его останавливает Джено.

— Тебе нужно держать горло в тепле, — говорит он. — На улице сильный ветер.

— А как же Джемин?

— У меня высокий воротник, — заявляет он. — К тому же, от одного раза мне ничего не будет. Идти не далеко, и иммунитет у меня лучше твоего.

На выходных Джено скучно. Он единственный, кто не слёг с температурой, и он думает, что должен был это ожидать.

2

Ренджун не хочет, но все же засматривается на Сычена, когда тот входит в спортивный зал. Джено, сидящий на полу, бьёт его по ногам, замечая, что друг отвлекся.

Ренджун шипит, потирая попавшее под удар место, и замирает, когда вновь возвращает взгляд на одноклассника. Тот смотрит на него в ответ и неловко машет рукой.

— Хватит витать в облаках, — ворчит Джено, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я и не витаю, — защищается Ренджуна, то и дело бросая краткие взгляды в сторону разминающегося Сычена. Джено закатывает глаза, но никак это не комментирует.

Сычен очень красивый. Это прекрасно видит Ренджун, половина школы, тот же Джено.

Ренджун думает, что у него просто нет шансов, но его сердце заходится в быстром темпе, когда через урок ему передают записку. Сычен хочет встретиться после последнего урока.

 

Ренджун не то, чтобы влюблен, скорее приворожен, но за оставшееся время успевает накрутить себя так, что буквально светится изнутри, излучая чистое счастье. Если Сычен заметил его, обратил на него внимание и предложил встретиться наедине, у Ренджуна есть все основания полагать, что его симпатия не односторонняя.

Джено предлагает пойти с ним или хотя бы дождаться, но Ренджун отказывается.  
Впрочем, Джено все равно говорит, что подождет у ворот школы десять минут, если что-то произойдёт.

Ренджун не спорит, пусть и не считает, что Джено стоит задерживаться.

На встречу Ренджун опаздывает, из-за позднего окончания урока и разговора с Джено, но Сычен все ещё стоит в конце коридора, когда Ренджун подходит к нему, сдерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться на бег.

Полное надежд сердце Ренджуна разбивается, когда Сычен начинает:

— Ты ведь друг На Джемина?

 

Ренджун сидит в школе лишние полчаса, успокаиваясь. Они с Сыченом давно разошлись, а вместе с этим Ренджун теряет свои розовые очки. Он просто надеется, что по его лицу не было видно, насколько ему больно. Впрочем, он уже понял, что все его надежды зря.

Он не торопится покинуть здание школы ещё и потому, что боится увидеть Джено, который наверняка понимал все с самого начала. Он хочет, чтобы Джено сдержал своё слово и ушёл спустя десять минут.

Потому что, когда Джено ловит его у школьных ворот, Ренджун не может сдержаться и, пусть не плачет, но утыкается тому в плечо, обнимая с силой.

Джено обнимает в ответ, говоря, что они прямо сейчас пойдут к Джемину и у них все будет хорошо.

 

Голова Ренджуна покоится на коленях Джемина, пока тот перебирает пальцами мягкие волосы.

Ренджуну все ещё тоскливо, но он не может отрицать, что чувствует себя сейчас значительно лучше. Дома у Джемина есть какао и маршмеллоу, ещё Джемин может с лёгкостью расположить их троих в своей комнате так, чтобы всем было хорошо видно фильм. Ренджун считает, это талант.

На экране какая-то девушка в четвёртый раз пытается покончить с собой. Джено и Ренджун видят фильм впервые, поэтому Джено не устаёт повторять, что эта попытка точно будет последней. Джено ошибается в третий раз, на что Джемин в третий раз хмыкает.

Через какое-то время Джемин склоняется над Ренджуном и зачем-то шепчет, Джено все равно их услышит.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Я пойму, если тебе неудобно со мной находиться рядом.

Ренджун качает головой.

— Нет, все хорошо, — также шепчет в ответ Ренджун. — Я думал, это будет тяжело, но это не так. Ты важнее.

Джемин фыркает, но возвращается в прежнюю позицию и продолжает перебирать пряди. Ренджун в его руках млеет, проваливаясь в дрему и почти засыпая, пока Джено не кидает ему в лицо маленький кусочек зефира.

3

Ренджун забывает домашку по математике.

Именно домашку, а не про неё. Задание выполнено ещё в прошедшую пятницу, но благополучно оставлено где-то в комнате Джемина. Ренджун просто не заметил листок, когда уходил, и не взял его. На выходных он про выполненные задания не вспоминал, поэтому сейчас он сглатывает, думая, как сильно испортит ему рейтинг плохой балл. Собравшая листки учитель заполняет свою таблицу успеваемости, отмечая сдавших.  
Ренджун считает секунды до того, как она назовет его фамилию.

— Ли Джено? — неожиданно произносит учитель. — Вы не сдали задание.

— Я забыл, — подает голос Джено. — Я принесу к следующему разу.

Учитель недовольно цокает языком, но все же принимает ответ.

— Принесете к следующему занятию, — говорит она, — но текущую аттестацию вы проходите с меньшим баллом.

Джено не выглядит расстроенным, когда садится на своё место. Его тут же дёргает Ренджун, шепча так, чтобы никто больше не услышал:

— Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Подумал, что тебе важнее, — признаётся Джено, но хмурости Ренджуна это не умаляет.

— Это была моя ошибка, и только я должен был нести за неё ответственность, — бросает ему он. — Больше никогда так не делай. Я не хочу быть кому-либо обязанным.

Джено перенимает его беспокойство, осознавая, что всё-таки поспешил с действиями.

— Ты мне ничего не должен.

— Ну конечно, — хмыкает Ренджун, открывая тетрадь.

— История, — быстро добавляет Джено.

— Что «история»?

— Эссе по истории, — поясняет Джено. — Я его до сих пор не сделал. Не могу вычленить необходимое.

— Его же сдавать послезавтра, — не понимает Ренджун. — У тебя были все выходные на это.

Джено неопределённо ведёт плечом.

— Все оказалось не так просто, — говорит он. — Поможешь?

Ренджун смеряет его суровым взглядом, но все же кивает. Незаметно для Ренджуна, Джено выдыхает.

 

Ренджун не разрешает Джемину присоединиться к ним, заявляя, что тот будет только отвлекать Джено. Джемин ворчит, но не спорит слишком сильно.

У Ренджуна все ещё гадко на душе после случая с заданием, поэтому, несмотря на то, что Джено поступил так ради него, он не хочет быть с ним слишком мягким.

Джено это чувствует, поэтому говорит с ним только по делу.

Он в действительности занимается, так что полностью заканчивает эссе через полтора часа, ещё около десяти минут уходит на проверку Ренджуном, после чего тот подтверждает, что все хорошо.

Джено устало стонет и валится на пол, раскидывая в стороны руки и ноги. Ренджун недовольно цокает языком, когда Джено чуть было не мнет пяткой его тетрадь по математике. Джено переводит взгляд на друга и поджимает губы.

— Ты все ещё злишься?

Ренджун молчит, обдумывая ответ.

— Нет, — все же говорит он. — Но это не значит, что я обо всем забыл.

— Я больше так не буду, — мямлит Джено, и Ренджун фыркает.

— Я надеюсь на это.

Джено тянется рукой к нему и хватает за рукав кофты, тут же дергая на себя, отчего Ренджун заваливается на него.

— Ты чего?! — восклицает Ренджун, но Джено не отпускает его, прижимая к себе, и Ренджун сдаётся.

— Никогда не злись на меня, — просит Джено, Ренджун замирает.

Он не уверен, что должен ответить. Он не может обещать того, что не сдержит, но и убивать настроение погрустневшего Джено окончательно не хочет тоже. Ренджун чувствует на своём лице его взгляд, когда кивает, обнимая Джено в ответ.

 

Перед очередными каникулами Джемин липнет к Ренджуну больше обычного. Ренджун уже устаёт сопротивляться, так что без пререканий позволяет Джемину обнимать его, время от времени хватать за руку или играть с пальцами.

Джемин канючит и уговаривает Ренджуна остаться и провести с ним и Джено хотя бы один Чусок. Ренджун не понимает, почему Джемин так сильно просит его в этот раз, но одну из своих недоистерик На устраивает на кухне дома Ренджуна, когда в помещение входит мать последнего. Она прекрасно слышит уговоры и смеётся, говоря, что уж один Чусок Ренджун может пропустить. Джемин благодарит её с полной отдачей, уверяя, что будет следить за Ренджуном в оба глаза и что тот будет чувствовать себя как дома всю неделю у Джемина.

Ренджун удивляется, но возражений не высказывает. Джемин говорит, что он также отпросит Джено, создавая им целую неделю только на троих.

Ренджун думает, что его ждёт самый беспокойный Чусок в его жизни.

4

У Джено комната больше, поэтому недельную ночевку они проводят у него.

Первые два дня правда пытаются бодрствовать все сорок восемь часов, но после, когда они, кажется, уже опробовали все активности, становится лениво.

Среда начинает марафон лени, который, скорее всего, будет длиться до конца каникул, и Джено еле уговаривает Ренджуна и Джемина пойти умыться, спихивая их со своей кровати.

Ренджун заканчивает процедуры раньше Джемина, поэтому возвращается в комнату один.

В комнате свежее, потому что Джено открыл окно, чтобы проветрить. Джено в комнате нет, он собрал пустые пакеты из-под чипсов, бутылки газировки и тарелки и унес их на кухню, чтобы принести завтрак. Ренджун ежится, когда по ногам проходит холодный воздух, и спешит спрятаться под одеяло, что ещё хранит тепло. Меньше чем через минуту на него валится Джемин; Ренджун, вновь млеющий от тепла и засыпающий, даже не дергается.

Когда Джено возвращается и застает их дремлющими, он нарочито громко хлопает дверью и ставит посуду на стол.

Эффекта это никакого не имеет, так что он просто решает присоединиться, бурча о том, что в прислугу он, вообще-то, не нанимался. Джено спихивает Джемина с Ренджуна, отнимает у второго одеяло, чтобы укрыть обоих, и сам забирается под одеяло.

Он лежит с краю, надеясь, что не упадёт случайно во сне, когда чувствует, что Ренджун отодвигается от него, также придвигая к стене Джемина, освобождая место, а затем находит под одеялом его руку, условно обхватывая пальцами ладонь. Джено приоткрывает глаза, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Джемином, смотрящего на него через плечо Ренджуна без капли сонливости в глазах.

5

Джено и Джемин его лучшие друзья.

Единственные разы, когда они разлучаются надолго — неделя на Чусок и на Новый год, когда родители увозят Ренджуна повидаться с родственниками.

Обычно эти недели пролетают незаметно и после них жизнь возвращается в прежнее русло, но после проведённой вместе с Джено и Джемином недели Ренджуну кажется, что что-то изменилось.

Чувство не отпускает его с вечера воскресенья, когда он возвращается домой, чтобы поприветсвовать вернувшихся родителей и подготовиться к новой учебной неделе.

Постельное бельё, когда он меняет его, кажется холодным; в ванной никто не толкается, и никто не шумит, перебивая или смеясь прямо в ухо.

Ренджун не может уснуть, кутаясь в одеяло сильнее, привыкший к теплоте и тесноте.

Под утро, засыпая, он думает, что в следующий раз не будет мешать Джемину обнимать его.

 

В понедельник он опаздывает. Сталкивается с Енхо в школьном коридоре, сумбурно извиняется и убегает, пугаясь старшеклассника.

За опоздание учитель Квон требует от него подготовиться к устному ответу в конце занятия, вместе с этим не упуская новый получаемый материал. Ренджун не спорит, паникуя, но всё-таки выполняя задание.

Морально измотанный уже после первого урока, на перемене он не сразу понимает, что чего-то не хватает.

Ренджун поднимает взгляд, чтобы натолкнуться на спину сидящего за партой перед ним Джемина; смотрит вбок, и понимает, что Джено рядом нет. Ренджун пинает под столом ножку стула Джемина, заставляя обернуться.

— Ты не знаешь, где Джено? — спрашивает Ренджун.

Джемин неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Убежал на собрание в клуб, — отвечает он. — Сразу после звонка. Что-то срочное.

Ренджун изрекает недолгое «а», и Джемин отворачивается. Ренджун елозит на своём месте, не зная, чем себя занять, но друга больше не отвлекает. Джено возвращается перед началом занятия с не самым спокойным выражением лица, на Ренджуна он даже не смотрит.

 

Домой Ренджун идёт один, потому что Джено остаётся на клубные занятия, а Джемину необходимо зайти на работу к родителям.

Не то чтобы он до этого не возвращался домой один, но сегодня это почему-то кажется ему чем-то значительным.

Он размышляет об этом, делая домашние задания, и не может полностью сконцентрироваться. Он решает, что не будет делать поспешных выводов из-за одного не самого лучшего дня.

Во вторник он перебрасывается с Джено несколькими фразами по поводу его нового клуба, на что получает короткие ответы о том, что Джено все нравится и что он надеется успевать в учёбе. Джемин тоже надеялся успевать когда-то, но бросил драм-клуб после первого же года. Ренджун на все кивает, не зная, как можно ещё поддержать беседу: в астрономии — а Джено вступил именно в астрономический клуб — он совсем не разбирается, и Джено не собирается ему помогать в поиске тем для разговора. Ренджун надеется переключиться на Джемина, но и тот только косо смотрит, иногда комментируя что-то, но не приближаясь ближе расстояния вытянутой руки.

Ренджун не хмурится и не ворчит, но чувствует себя задетым тем, что его так явно неявно сторонятся.

Он сделал что-то не так или они просто перенасытились друг другом за неделю и сейчас хотят немного отдохнуть от совместного общения? В любом случае, Ренджун полагает, что это не продлится долго.

 

Ренджун останавливает Джемина в четверг, рассчитывая на разговор. Ни он, ни Джено не начинали разговор с Ренджуном первыми за текущий и прошедший день, и Ренджун боится, что действительно сделал что-то не так и теперь не подозревает об этом.

— С чего ты взял? — улыбается Джемин, когда Ренджун задаёт вопрос.

Ренджун тут же тушуется, отводя взгляд и отпуская руку Джемина. Он не хочет выглядеть навязчивым, поэтому отступает. Джемин желает ему хорошего дня и уходит домой, оставляя Ренджуна стоять у школьных ворот в одиночестве.

6

Если поначалу Ренджун думает, что ему только кажется, то потом он замечает, что друг с другом Джено и Джемин ведут себя по-прежнему. Когда думают, что Ренджуна поблизости нет.

Это не даёт ему ответов на все вопросы, но меняет для него все.

Он больше не пытается заговорить с друзьями или привлечь их внимание. Это приводит к тому, что в школе на переменах ему нечем себя занять и некуда себя деть, а после уроков он и вовсе остаётся один.

Ренджун ведёт себя тише и замкнутее, его успеваемость немного растёт, пусть на уроках он часто погружается в собственные мысли, не слушая учителей.

Он скучает, но не может себя заставить начать разговор и разобраться во всем. Он не должен делать первый шаг. Он же не виноват?

И идти на уступки он тоже не будет.

Ренджун злится на себя за то, что остаётся безвольным, так как не может заставить себя найти другой круг общения. Злится за то, что родители, когда Ренджун которую неделю проводит остаток дня в одиночестве в своей комнате, уже не верят, что ничего не произошло, и начинают спрашивать.

Злится за то, что сам не знает ответа на их вопросы и что не хочет знать. Хочет вернуть все к тому времени, когда у них все было хорошо.

 

Джемин зовёт его к себе в следующую пятницу. Ренджун так и замирает на месте, когда На оборачивается к нему со своего места, улыбаясь.  
Джемин говорит с ним так, будто не было этого месяца в их жизни. Ренджун, наверное, выглядит сумасшедшим.

Он смотрит на Джемина широко открытыми глазами и приоткрыв рот; Ренджун удивлён и сбит с толку, он не знает, как ему реагировать на это. Джемин смотрит на него, ожидая ответ, его выражение лица не показывает ничего, кроме дружеского интереса, и Ренджун хочет его ударить.

Сломать нос или разбить губу, он буквально ощущает, как все мысли покидают его голову и кровь стынет. Он отвечает:

— Конечно, — и тут же сглатывает, не понимая, зачем согласился.

Джемин улыбается чуть шире и кивает, уводит тему куда-то в сторону, но Ренджун уже не может сосредоточиться на его словах. Все его внимание приковано к рукам Джемина, играющимся с его пальцами. И, даже если Джемин замечает это, он это никак не комментирует.

7

Идти рядом с Джено неловко.

В отличие от Джемина, тот не ведёт себя _естественно_ , постоянно косит взгляд в сторону Ренджуна, не смотрит прямо и не стремится нарушить молчание между ними. Они взаимодействуют в первый раз, когда Джено придерживает дверь, пропуская Ренджуна и Джемина вперед внутрь дома последнего. Ренджун разделяет его скованность, и единственным, кто не чувствует никакого волнения, является Джемин.

Ренджун глотает воздух и прикусывает губу всякий раз, когда хочет заговорить и спросить. Он боится, что таким образом все испортит.

На место злости и непонимания пришли страх и ещё большее непонимание, но уже по отношению к тому, как ему себя вести.

Плыть по течению или развернуться против него.

 

В комнате Джемина все так же. Ренджун привычно бросает рюкзак у двери, чтобы плюхнуться на пол рядом, когда Джемин хватает его ладонь и тащит за собой, пихая Ренджуна на кровать и наваливаясь сверху. Ренджун слабо брыкается, пока не видит перед собой лицо Джемина и не слышит его голос:

— Я так скучал.

Значит, он не отрицает факт игнорирования. Ренджун в первую секунду хмурится, но быстро теряет эту эмоцию, замечая красные глаза Джемина и нервно кривящиеся губы. Ренджун сглатывает, принимая сидячее положение и не отпуская Джемина.

— Все в порядке, — произносит Ренджун, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо Джемина.

— Нет, — машет головой тот. — Я повёл себя ужасно. Я подговорил Джено, я просто отвратителен. Я побоялся, что ты не поймёшь.

Ренджун оглядывается на Джено в поисках поддержки, но тот сам не знает, как ему поступить, когда Джемин меняется в лицах так быстро.

— Нет ничего, чтобы я не понял, — все же продолжает Ренджун. — Мы знакомы уже лет десять, ближе людей просто не бывает.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — спрашивает Джемин, Ренджун кивает и тут же чувствует чужие губы на своих.

У Ренджуна сердце пропускает удар, и он боится пошевелиться. Отстраняясь, Джемин смотрит на него снизу вверх неуверенно и заискивающе.

— Понимаешь? — повторяет Джемин, тянется к нему вновь, но Ренджун рефлекторно отстраняется. Джемин выглядит более чем задетым. — Ты сказал, что понимаешь меня, — напоминает он, — что ближе нас никого быть не может. Ты солгал? Ты не любишь меня?

Ренджун застывает, теперь позволяя Джемину поцеловать себя. Он прикрывает глаза, когда Джемин приближается к нему, и полностью закрывает, когда целует, сминая губы и заставляя открыть рот.

Он не сопротивляется, позволяя Джемину делать все, что тот хочет, и вскоре Джемин перебирается к Ренджуну на колени, чтобы было удобней.

В голове у Ренджуна бардак, будто кто-то взял и смешал все мысли. И Джено ему совсем не помогает, когда Ренджун чувствует его руку у себя на плече.

Джемин отстраняется, тяжело дыша, а Ренджун поворачивается лицом к Джено, не ожидая от него ничего. Тем более, еще одного поцелуя.

Джено оттесняет их к стене, чтобы занять своё место на кровати. Ренджун смотрит на него испуганно, а Джено, кажется, перенимает себе настроение Джемина:

— Ты меня не любишь? — повторяет вопрос и не даёт времени на ответ. — Очевидно, что нет. Тебе все равно на нас. Мы готовы для тебя на все; что угодно сделаем, ради тебя, но мы тебе не нужны. Я так люблю тебя, сделаю все для тебя, но ты не полюбишь в ответ. Мы тебе никто.

— Это не так, — отрицает Ренджун, сжимаясь под взглядом Джено.

— Разве? — сомневается Джено. — Ты ни разу не показал этого, только злился и сердился на нас, когда мы хотели сделать тебе приятно. Это было так больно, — Джено тянется рукой к шее Ренджуна и ведёт пальцами по коже вверх до подбородка. — Что нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить твою любовь?

— Ничего, — отвечает.

— Тогда покажи это, — произносит Джено. — Докажи, что мы близки настолько, что можно сказать, что мы принадлежим друг другу.

Ренджун хочет ответить, но его сбивает Джемин, кусающий его за шею. Ренджун дергается, пытаясь уйти от болезненного ощущения, но Джемин держит его за талию крепко, и Джено не отпускает тоже, целуя глубоко.

Джемин ведёт руками ниже, чтобы забраться ладонями под рубашку и огладить живот. Ренджун дрожит в его руках, не в силах совладать с возбуждением.

Джемин кусает его шею, переходит на подбородок, оставляет поцелуй в уголке губ и ведёт языком по губам Джено, заставляя поцеловать и себя тоже.

Ренджун наконец-то может вдохнуть, перед его глазами все плывет, когда он видит перед собой целующихся Джено и Джемина.

Джемин раздевает Ренджуна, расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке и стягивает её за рукава. Ренджун хочет прикрыться, но за руки его держит Джено. Джено говорит, что их Ренджун красив и что они не заслуживают его. Слова Ренджуна обрываются его же хриплым выдохом, когда Джемин касается его сосков. Он больше не хочет ничего говорить.

Джено отпускает его руки, когда чувствует, что тот расслабился, и переводит своё внимание.

Он проходится ладонями по ребрам Ренджуна; надавливая, проводит по талии и останавливается на бедрах. Ему требуется усилие, чтобы развернуть Ренджуна корпусом к себе. Джено вжимает Ренджуна в себя, разводит коленом его бедра и наслаждается стоном, когда Ренджун трется сквозь ткань брюк о него.

Краем глаза Джено видит, как раздевается Джемин, но сам не спешит, позволяя себе красть каждый стон с губ Ренджуна.

Джено не даёт Ренджуну кончить просто так. Когда стоны становятся чаще и громче, он отстраняет от себя Ренджуна, расстёгивает его брюки и приспускает их, чтобы взять член Ренджуна у основания. Ренджун бессвязно мычит, дергается, но чувствует прижимающееся к нему тело Джемина.

Джемин сам трется о него, Ренджун может чувствовать его член, и Ренджун не хочет думать, что будет дальше. Он переводит взгляд на Джено, одной рукой стягивающего с себя футболку, и закрывает глаза.

Когда он открывает их в следующий раз, Джено проходится языком по его члену, а пальцы Джемина скользят по ложбинке между ягодиц.

7 to 0

-2

Джено млеет в руках Джемина, неустанно целующего его.

Этот новый год они проводят у Ли, как обычно. И все должно быть как обычно, но Джемин разводит Джено, а тот не понимает, на что соглашается, пока Джемин не прижимает его к кровати и не тянется стягивать с него шорты, попутно целуя Джено везде, куда может дотянуться.

— Представь, — неожиданно заговаривает Джемин, отстраняясь от разгоряченного Джено. — Представь, если бы Ренджун был бы с нами, — и улыбается.

Джено смотрит на него снизу, дышит тяжело и не сразу понимает, о чем говорит друг.

— Р-ренджун? — переспрашивает он.

Джемин кивает.

— Представь, — повторяет он. — Только ты, я и Ренджун. И больше никого, — Джемин проводит ладонью по члену Джено, заставляя того хныкать.

— Он ни за что не согласится, — проговаривает Джено, выгибаясь в пояснице, когда Джемин не останавливается.

— Но если он согласится, — не отступает Джемин. —  _Когда_ он согласится, это будет прекрасно?

Секунда.

— Да, — выдыхает Джено. — Это будет прекрасно.  


**Author's Note:**

> vk.com/enthecreator


End file.
